Trapped In A Raindrop
by Lecta
Summary: A deadly situation...one chance...locked in a stormy battle of minds...Do they save, him, her, the village, or the world? When it comes time for the prophecy to be fullfilled, can they do it? Will the world be hurled into oblivion...or is there hope?
1. It Started Out Sunny

Hiya! This is a sappy romantic drama type story with some later humor and quite a bit of angst. I've decided on some lemon in later chaps for flavour, but not yet…. It's another little ficcy from the mind of eD. I'm very willing to take hints and suggestions…. R & R, if you flame too bad, YOU SHALL ROT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY, CURSED TO BE FOREVER ROLLING IN FLAMES, GROPED BY MIROKU, AND TORTURED BY INUYASHA!!!!! Thank you, have a nice day. *~_~*  
Kagome is in an accident (Kinda) and now there's something, or someone, wrong with her. The soft pitter patter of rain seems to follow Inuyasha everywhere now. His love is gone, again. The miko he so trusted has wandered from his sight for the last time. The family he forged out of the odd-ball gang of shard hunters is breaking apart, how much can a heart take before it can take no more…and how long can it hold out…against death?  
/  
/  
/  
  
" Inu…y-yasha…" He ran along with the doctors and was the only on to hear the whisper  
" Hold on Kagome. Just hold on for one more minute." He was at a loss. How had it happened?  
Flashback  
  
" Hey, Inuyasha! I think there's a shard around here somewhere!" Kagome's voice had come from the edge of the forest  
From his perch, he couldn't see her. He was upwind from her and hardly noticed the fierce smell of blood till it was too late. A piercing scream broke his thoughts. He leapt from the tree and flew to where he heard her screaming.  
" I-I-Inuyasha! It's got me!" He looked around and felt nothing but anger and confusion when he saw thin air ripping her head off. "It's invisible! AHH!! INUYASHA HELP ME!"  
  
End flashback  
She couldn't seem to remember anything but vague images. Inuyasha had panicked when Kaede said there wasn't anything she could do past binding the wounds as best she could. He'd snatched her up and leapt into the well without a second thought and there he was now, running with those doctors watching her die.  
" I-I-nu…y-yash-sha…" She tried to reach out for him, tried to grab his hand, but something got there first.  
She looked down at her hands being held to the bed. She couldn't help the steady flow of tears. Inuyasha's strong hand held hers and he stroked her hair. The mask delivering oxygen seemed like it was covering her whole head, cutting her off from everything. She was rushed into a room and people bustled about her. She could vaguely hear Inuyasha arguing with a doctor over whether he could stay in there or not when she remembered.  
Flashback  
  
" I wonder what that sound is… Who's there?" She whirled around when she heard the light rustling of leaves " Hello?"  
Nothing happened. The silence was petrifying. She couldn't see anything, and then she heard it again, behind her. In moments, before she could call to Inuyasha, some creature leaped her on. The invisible youkai snapped its jaws down on her arm.   
She screamed as loud she could while the creature chomped down on her skull, " Inuyasha! It's got me!" Inuyasha came running. He looked around and panicked when he saw thin air ripping her head off. "It's invisible! AHH!! INUYASHA HELP ME!"  
He slashed at the demon with tetseiga and finally fought it off. By the time they reached the village, Kaede was waiting. Kaede shook her head sadly and all Kagome could hear was vague sounds. She was carried into the hospital and all she could see were the ceiling lights whirling by…1...2...3...4...5...  
  
End Flashback  
The heart monitor went at a steady, but slow bip…bip…bip… "I'm staying! She's MY mate! And it's MY job to protect her!"  
" I'm sorry Sir, but you have to go. I don't know your customs but being a 'mate' isn't good enough here. You have to leave."  
Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat, claws threatening to puncture the skin " I stay. That's that. She. Is. Mine. To. Take. Care. Of!"  
He dropped the doctor and went to Kagome's side. Her breathing was shallow and he could feel no heat coming from her hand as he clasped it in both of his. A single tear streaked down his cheek, his tired sad eyes shadowed by his bangs, and his handsome ears drooping. Her chest heaved with difficult breaths and her face was contorted in pain.  
The doctors set to work after dulling the pain by getting blood in her, about seven liters, and stitching the wounds on the sides of her face. The whole process of stitching took three hours, in which Inuyasha sat unmoving but for gently stroking her hand. The doctors then set about repairing her left arm, reconnecting nerves, blood vessels, torn tissue, and bone. The minutes ticked away as Kagome's breaths came shallower and fewer, with more time in between.  
" Done. It's all up to her now. We may need some more blood though, O positive isn't exactly the most abundant we have."  
" Take mine." The words of the demon startled him, " She can handle my blood. It doesn't matter what type, just take it."  
Hesitation…consideration…taking the blood. That's how it went, and the blood went to Kagome. The hours passed with no change, not good or bad. He tried desperately to stay awake, but he knew he couldn't, and he slipped away into a deep snooze.  
~~  
Kagome fought in her dreams, for her life. She fought against Kikyo, against Naraku, against her own feelings. She fought a losing battle against the two, till she felt a familiar hand on hers. She tried to call out to him, to Inuyasha, but she was only dragged back into her own nightmares. She lost, and was lost, deep within herself, and right then…she gave up.  
~~  
Inuyasha was jerked awake by the sound of the flat line. He yelled for the doctor and the room was suddenly full of people. They all began to panic when they heard it…bip…bip…bip… Everyone stared in confusion as those eyes fluttered open. The young girl moved the annoying mask from her face and sat, dazed and in pain from all the fuss. Her black hair swept over her shoulders ad she put her face in her hands and her shoulders shook with sobs. He walked towards the girl to put his hand on her shoulders in comfort, when she threw her head back and laughed.   
The laugh was not Kagome's, but another laugh that seemed familiar, and yet twisted from what it once was. Outside thunder rumbled and the lights of the small hospital flickered as lightning and thunder crashed together in frenzy with the pouring rain. The girl roared in laughter till tears spilled from her eyes. She sat then looking around grinning a malicious grin that didn't fit on Kagome's face.  
" Kagome…Are you oka-" She turned on him and leapt from the hospital bed with ease  
" My name is not Kagome. And you Inuyasha. You are in trouble. You left me, and you betrayed me…" She wagegd a sadistic finger in front of his face before flicking him on the nose  
He was to shocked to respond " Kagome, what are you talking about? I think there's something wrong in your head. Please, lie down. I'll take care of you."  
" Her! What about me?! You were supposed to take care of ME! You said you loved me!"  
" Kagome, I do lo-" He was cut off by a swift slap, with more power behind it than Kagome could ever manage, and he stumbled into a tray of needles  
" My name is Kikyo" Thunder and lightning were the only things to disturb the silence, with the constant tapping of rain on glass… Nobody heard the sounds of the captive mind screaming for release, begging to be freed, begging to be itself, trapped in a raindrop. 


	2. One Tiny Drop

Hey! Okay, now since I'm posting this, I got real bored or I got super nice reviews, so Nah or thanks. *~_~* Well, we left our poor doggy hero with a broken heart and a strange new Kagome. What is a hanyou to do?  
Kikyo has taken hostage Inuyasha's one true love. She demands so many things of the poor hanyou, can he comply? Will he be able to see past the rain and into the sun to find the truth, or will the bigger plot sneak up on him in the shadows and capture his soul as well? And when he discovers who this invisible monster is and what it's doing, will he be able to stop it and control his mixed emotions at the same time? Inuyasha is on the verge of submitting to the rain, and his true love is on the verge of becoming Kikyo permanently.  
/  
/  
/  
The rain beat down on his neck as he walked through the rain. He had no idea of where he was going, and he was oblivious to the young girl trailing him and screaming his name. He didn't flinch when she screamed, "SIT" and he only stood back up when his face was dragged to the ground. He walked on and on, standing back up when she yelled sit and moving to the side when she stood in front of him.  
" Inuyasha! You stupid, lazy, hanyou lump! Wake up! You're making this harder for yourself…and her! She's so disappointed in you for not protecting her, and she's giving up." A smirk danced across the lips of the young girls face as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned to face her  
The tears streaming from his eyes mixed with the water dripping from his hair as he lifted his face to see her " You have no idea what she thinks and says, Kikyo. You are not her, and I will get her back."  
" But I thought you loved me…" She imitated his misery " You said you'd protect me forever. Now, be a good dog and SIT!"  
He fell to the ground and stood as soon as the rosary would permit. That was Kagome's body, but it wasn't Kagome. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air " You do not speak to me that way. You are dead and I love Kagome, you worthless piece of demon trash."  
He tossed the squirming form to the mud and watched her stumble to her feet. Those eyes glared back at him with such a fierce hate that any mortal would have crumbled in fear. The broken hearted Inuyasha let the rain fall on him and he stood there as the girl tried to punch him. His head snapped back just before she could hit and his own hand reached up and grabbed her fist, twisting it in his iron grip. A whimper escaped the girl and he heard the bones snapping, and the hanyou released her and walked off, leaving her to fume in the muck.   
He was met by the odd-ball band of shard hunters as soon as he leapt through the well, Shippou nearly wet his fur for anxiety and he pounced on the dog as soon as he say the red outfit "Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?! Where's Kagome!? Kagome! Kagome? I want Kagome back!"  
He shook the little kit off and only stood there dripping as the little mass of fur cried and searched for the girl, and at that very moment, the demon exterminator Sango walked up to him "Where is she? Is she all right? Inuyasha, are you okay? Something happened. Tell us what's wrong. Is Kagome all right?"  
Miroku also came to speak to him " Inuyasha, where's lady Kagome? She is all right, isn't she? Please tell us what's wrong."  
" PERVERT!" Sango bashed him over the head with her boomerang " How can you grope me at a time like this?! Kagome is in danger, and she could die for all we know?"  
" Will you all just SHUT UP!?!" Inuyasha shook with rage and misery " Kagome is NOT fine. Her body is in perfect condition but…. DAMN IT!!!! Kikyo has control of her mind!" He sank to the muddy dirt he'd been standing on and sat there, not knowing how to get his love back.  
The three stared at him in shock and confusion. Shippou sank to the ground and cried. Sango sat in confusion, and hugged the little fox tightly. Miroku was the first to speak, " I don't understand. What are you all worked up about? It's just a little thing. We can fix this."  
Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief, he yanked the hintai monk up by the front of his shirt, " Don't you get it?! Kagome-is-gone!!! She hasn't just been possessed by Kikyo, she IS Kikyo! Does that not connect?!"  
Sango stood with the tiny hiccupping kit and turned to the two arguing men, " This isn't that much of a big deal, Inuyasha. We can find a way out of this. She can't possess her forever. She'll have to leave. You're being melodramatic and your both upsetting Shippou. Come on, we have to go see Kaede."  
Inuyasha set the monk down with reluctance and turned away from them. He barely noticed the familiar scent in the air as he stomped off after the trio of shard hunters.  
~~  
Kikyo crouched down low, cursing Kagome's being a stupid miko. She watched the shard hunters leave before she finally clambered out of the bushes, and walked into the forest. She searched around for a little while before hearing the little frightened voice of the blue annoyance.  
As she approached, Sesshoumaru was beating Jaken over the head with his retarded staff, " I don't care! I told you to KILL him, not ALMOST KILL him!! You incompetent little rodent!"  
" Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru! I did my best! Ow! I'm sorry!" She held her laughter in and after a moment strolled into the clearing.   
" What do you want? Get out of my sight before I kill you, you filthy human." He barely even looked up from beating Jaken  
" Well, I suggest you take that back Sesshoumaru. I'm afraid Kagome is not herself at this moment. She is away and is currently under my control. I believe you know me, I am Kikyo."  
The stare she received was one of not only confusion but mocking disbelief, " The one my brother was fond of for a short tim1? I doubt it."  
" Well, sir. I do think it would be wise for you to humor me, for I know of a way for you to get Tetseiga and the miko Kagome at the same time. You see, my possession is only temporary. Her body can not handle me and my strenght and it will soon burn out. In the meantime, I have the hanyou at my feet, practically begging to have her back safely."  
" I'm listening, woman. What is it you're ploting?" At that precise moment, the little blue burden decided to but in, " But Master! You can't trust her! Who's to say she won't turn against you?!" "Oh, be quiet!" Sesshoumaru killed him again, praying that it might take him a few minutes to come back at least. (A\N: Cause that damn thing won't stay dead!!!! Heh heh… *~_~*)  
~~  
"I like not the sound of this. It seems the young girl hath been possessed. If this the case be, then she may have only a short time to live." Kaede sipped her tea and her frustration was obvious as the glass shook in her hands, befor edropping and smashing on the floo " Oh, my. I must be more upset than I thought. Fetch that towel, Sango."  
Sango handed her the cloth and Inuyasha stood there shaking with fury, "Here you are worrying about damn tea cups, when Kagome's life is in danger! There has to be something we can do! I won't stand by and let her die!!"  
"We can only save her by getting rid of Kikyo, and Kikyo obviously wants something." Misoku said from his place beside Sango "The question is, what is it and can we give it."  
"I have a feeling it has something to do with you and the shards, Inuyasha." Sango said between sips of tea  
" No shit Sherlock! But how do we find out what it is?" He sat down and almost stood back up the next instant, for there, half shadowed in the doorway stood th girl possessed by Kikyo  
" Why don't you just ask me? I would be glad to tell you. It's simple really." Everyone but Kaede stood as she walked into the room, and Shippou shifted in his sleep on the tiny mat beside the wall  
" Well, wench? What do you want from us?" ( I see no need to elaborate on who is talking here. ?) " Give back Kagome!"  
" Now, now my friend. Lady Kikyo can tell us of her own free will, though I advise she tell us now, else I might have to use this cursed hand of mine."  
" Now now gentlemen. I shall tell you. As I said, it's simple. I want Inuyasha's life. With that I want his sword and the shards. That's all I want and you can have your precious miko back."  
" Simple?! You want everything we have except ourselves! You can't keep Kagome, and you aren't taking the shards." Shippous small voice shocked everybody "Give her back!"   
"Gee, thanks rodent. You can't have Tetseiga or the shards. Sorry, but we'll have to work things out another way."  
"Well, it seems I cannot have what I want. So you shall not have what you want. I have said the conditions, so either give me what I want, or lose the miko."  
Everyone stood silent for a moment while the rain poured, then Kaede spoke "This body will give out in a matter of hours and you will be forced out of it. The body will then begin an automatic shutdown. We will lose Kagome, and you will have to find another one with her powers, which won't come around for about another fifty years. Now, if we give what you ask, we lose Inuyasha, the shards and the sword. You will more than likely give the sword and body to Sesshoumaru. Yes, I know of your dealings with him, sister. You will use the shards to keep the miko alive long enough to find the remaining shards and you will return to Naraku, and the world as we know it will perish. Sorry, but we must decline."  
" Whatever, Kaede. I'll give you all a moment to think this over, and then I will return. I had better receive what I ask for, or I will have to take it." With that the girl disappeared into the rain.  
Inuyasha turned to the old woman "You have a plan?" She looked at him "Indeed my half human friend. Indeed.  
" You see, I examined the body when she stood there. She was struggling to stay in control. If I am correct, the body will give out early."   
" That's your plan?! To let Kagome die EARLY?! What the hell are you thinking?! She'll be gone! I can't live without her!"  
" You misunderstand me lad. When that body gives out early, she will still be alive for a few days or so. I'm afraid she will begin to die then anyway, but there is still a way to save her. You must first find how she got into the body, then you will have to leave your own through that same way and enter Kagome's mind. I have seen this once before, long ago. A man went into the mind of his love and brought her back from death, and saved an entire nation with that one act. It is called the Solid Rain, what Kagome is experiencing, and you have to go in there and help her through the rain."  
The flame of the fire flickered over all their faces as this odd situation set in. Nobody moved, not even when the shrill scream from the demon-possessed girl reached their ears. The rain pattered softly, even as Inuyasha went to retrieve the girls body. That one thought kept going through his mind, She's trapped in the rain, because I couldn't protect her. And now she's going to die unless I can save her. Can I do it?  
~~  
  
Can they really save her life? Well, R & R, and if you flame, I'll discontinue all fics I've written and I'll beat you with an obnoxiously orang paencil! Then, just for the hell of it, I'll lock in the same room as a Jaken that's in heat! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	3. The Rain Keeps Falling

Well… I got some nice reviews…so I'm gonna keep going. I am so glad that I didn't have to hurt anybody, but if you don't know already, I will beat ANYONE (That includes you Meagan) who flames and I will lock him or her in the same room with Jaken while he's in heat. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! So don't piss me off. *~_~*…   
When we last saw our little doggy, he was going out to retrieve the body of his love. He was doubting himself; our hero doesn't think he can go into Kagome's mind and bring her back to reality…but what if…he can't? Will he even gat a chance to try? Or will a window of opportunity and a mind full of doubt prove to be more dangerous than it seems?  
/  
/  
/  
Inuyasha stared at the lifeless form of Kagome, her breathing hardly noticeable. Her skin was cold and pale. She lie there on a mat covered in a thick animal fur. He let his head drop into his hands and he sighed. The others were outside trying to find the secret. He felt bad for not going with them, but he felt like it was his fault for letting like this. His eyes glazed over and he sat up, staring at the wall as the images played through his mind…  
Kagome would wake up, but it wasn't him that had awakened her. She sat up and blinked a few times before hugging Shippou tightly. She barely glanced at him before going around and hugging and talking to everyone. He was left there forgotten. " Kagome?" " What do you want?" "Kagome why are you avoiding me?" "Get away. You couldn't even protect me. I thought I actually loved you… Stupid Hanyou." She would turn away from him shaking her head…  
Another image swirled in; she woke up screaming. He had saved her and he sat up to look at her. She snarled at him and jumped away; "How could you?! You weren't there to protect me!" "Kagome, I'm sorry. I feel terrible I-" "Terrible?! TERRIBLE?! You didn't have your body taken from you! You have no idea what it feels like! You are a filthy, worthless, idiot, hanyou."  
He looked at her sadly, his eyes finally coming back into focus, though dozens of scenarios relentlessly played through his mind. He hesitated before gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He considered… -Should I leave? Will she forgive me when she wakes up? No. How could she? I betrayed her, I wasn't there to protect her when it came…-   
His thoughts followed him as he walked outside to see how the others were fairing. Nobody looked up. Kaede sat talking in gibberish to another woman he supposed might be a possible source of information. Miroku sat hunched over a book, one hand turning pages and keeping his place on the page, the other hand scribbling notes down, occasionally glancing from the book to the page to make sure he'd gotten something right. Sango soon appeared from around a corner with a stack of books and notes.  
Inuyasha felt useless as she bustled by and didn't even give him a second glance. He decided to go find Myoga, who also seemed busy. He approached the flea, only to see that the flea was deep in a conversation with a demon. He sighed heavily and walked away, oblivious to the flea yelling his name.  
He walked on and on till he stepped on something… a stick… with blood on it. He picked the stick up carelessly sniffing it. He dropped it as if it were suddenly charged with a thousand volts of electricity. It was Kagome's blood. He looked around him before hurriedly walking ahead some more. He looked around, suddenly remembering what was there.  
He and Kagome had battled a many-armed demon together. That was when he'd first thought of how much he loved her. She'd taken a hit for him when he was down, and he'd nearly changed youkai over it. His eyes caught a slight glimmer from his peripheral vision. He turned to see the many swords the creature had used lying there in the dead grass. He walked over and knelt by the ten blades. They were still sharp as when the demon had plunged them into his abdomen, though blood was still smeared over them.   
He thought for a moment, something that had recently become dangerous. He saw images speeding through his mind again, also becoming dangerous. He thought about how happy Kagome would be if he did something like… -Would she be proud of me  
? For being able to know when I wasn't wanted…Like they were.- He remembered the time he'd run out of the village ad the people had shouted about their pride at him knowing when to leave. It'd be for her wouldn't it? She'd like that gift. She always likes gifts. Maybe I'll just…see how sharp it is…-  
He lifted a blade from the ground and wandered over to a tree, and sat, his back to the tree and the sword in his lap. -What am I doing? I'm being melodramatic here. Kagome isn't dying…but she almost did………. Who am I kidding? Even if she IS dying, which she is thanks to me… She wouldn't want me around after what I let happen. But what if Kikyo comes back?…- He took the blade and let it sit on his wrist, sharp side down. Blood slowly formed in drops around the metal… it was still sharp.  
His experiment didn't end there, he took and lifted the blade to face him, and rammed it through his stomach, removing it to stare at the deeper red soaking into his jacket. He continued his little experiment; he took the end of the blade and made a small slice on his arm, one straight line…then another… another… another.. more… more…   
He stared at his arm, blinking in confusion. KAGOME was scratched on his arm in big, bloody letters. He took the sword up as more terrifying images came through his mind, followed by a girls shriek… but it was real… his ears swiveled. He heard it again… and again… it was Kagome! He blinked away frustrated tears, knowing why she was screaming.   
He looked at the blade one last time before plunging it deep into his heart and twisting it over and over violently "Sorry…you..had…to…d-d-die…Ka-ka-kago---kagome……………………………."  
~~  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Well, that's what happens when you play with a hanyou heart, it breaks. Well you won't know till my next post what happened… so you better review nice! No flaming, as I will uphold my Jaken in heat threat. Believe me, if you haven't noticed already… I REALLY have issues. No flaming! Peace, love, and chickin grease! 


	4. Walking in the Rain

Well, since you guys are giving me such great reviews, I think I'll keep updating like I have been. I'm kind of having some minor writers block so if any of you have any ideas or suggestions tell me. I think I might kill off one of the characters, but I'm not sure witch one to kill…. Anywayz, the Jaken threat is still in action, so be nice and enjoy the story. And this chap will be from Shippou's point of view.

Inuyasha was about to kill himself, and Kagome wasn't there to stop him. He was desperate and she was dying and the others were at a loss. Shippou, our young kitsune cutie, was struggling with something… a memory of something his father had told him. He seemed to recall hearing of this story, and hearing of a demon that could help… but will he remember in time to save our two favorite shard hunters?

/

/

/

Shippou sat by Kagome and watched her toss and turn, unable to help. He was on the verge of crying again, not out of helplessness, but out of frustration. The memory nagged at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite see what it was. He balled his tiny kit fists in anger and cringed as Kagome screamed. Kaede walked in very solemnly and sat down on her other side.

"She is fighting young kit. I think she might not be able to win this battle without the youkais help."  
"I-I… I want to help Kagome-e-e-e-e!" He burst into tears and sobbed as the girl unleashed another gut-wrenching shriek

"I know, little fox. We can only hope the hanyou can learn to accept it and help in time. The lady may not have a chance without him, for he does not see that she battles his indifference as well."

"Kaede? How can I help her? I want to help Kagome, so much!" He rubbed at his watery eyes and blinked at the elderly woman

"There is nothing you can do lest you can bring a stubborn hanyou back to reality. And teach him to feel and accept…and stop his ignorance." She stood, and sighed before walking from the hut to continue her search for the information they all so desperately needed now

Shippou sat for a moment. Kagome screamed again before becoming still and quiet, and Shippou made up his mind to go and find Inuyasha and try to convince him of whatever it was Kaede was talking about. As he ran outside, the portentous clouds rolled across the sky, not only suggesting but assuring rain.

[[Dearest begins to play]]

Shippou sniffed the air and stumbled at the scent. The scent of blood drenched the air. He ran towards the origin of the smell, the putrid aroma agonizing to his nostrils. He tripped and went face first into the mud, grateful that he could no longer smell for the ooze on his face. He managed to get up and he kept running, and as he glanced up at the quickly darkening sky, he saw something that made his heart flip. A gap in those terrifying clouds revealed what should have been the moon, but was only a patch of dark. The moon was dark, the new moon that drained Inuyasha of his supernatural powers, and that same omen…that something bad was going to happen.

He saw the black haired human sitting against a tree, barely breathing, as the first drop landed on the tip of his nose. That one drop became many and those many became infinite. He stepped forward cautiously. And he approached Inuyasha, the scent of blood now soaking past the mud that dripped from his fur. The boy glanced up at him, and let his chin drop to his chest, not wishing to face anyone other than himself.

"Inuyasha?! What happened? What are you doing? Why do you have that sword?" His chin quivered and tears formed in his eyes, "Please, you can't do this. You have to help Kagome! She's fighting for her life! And you have to help her! Your in-der-diff-ern-ence is hurting her! Please, you have to stop, you have to get up!" He struggled with the words around his screaming sobs

The sobbing kitsune tugged on the red jacket, tugged hopelessly trying to get a response from the boy, but to no avail "Get away from me, you disgrace. Why should I care for that stupid girl anyway? All she does is yell, get in trouble, cry, and tell me to sit. Why should I help her?"

"Because we all need her! We love her, she's like a big sister to Miroku, she's a best friend to Sango, and she's-she's a mother to me! And she's your love! You love her stupid! You are supposed to protect her! YOU are the disgrace, Inuyasha. You're the one who can save her, but you're to busy feeling SORRY FOR YOURSELF!"

The rain fell hard, and the two stared each other down, "You're running from it. I remember now, and now I know. You're running from it. Stop running Inuyasha, you're still running."

And the fox stopped his tears. The boy stared at him with vacant eyes, and the rain stopped abruptly, and one drop remained on his hand. He looked at the drop, lifted his hand to his face, and looked at the kit. "I'm running from her, aren't I?" He looked to the sky, his blood still oozing from his wound, and he looked back down at Shippou, "Tell her I'm sorry. And I'll see her…on the other side…"

"Inuyasha! No, Inuyasha! Inuyasha?"

"………"

"No!"

"………"

"NO!"

"………"

/

/

/

Mwahahahahahaha!!! Be afraid! Be VERY afraid! So anyways, I'm open to suggestions…and I think I'll let you guys decide the fate of our young couple. I think I'll also post a new threat…someone actually asked if they could keep the Jaken in heat…*Shudders* Ewwww… Anyways, don't flame and play nice! 


	5. The Stormy Heart

Hey guys! I seem to be having a bit of trouble writing lately, but I'll try my best. I don know yet if I'm going to let them live…but I think I will, and then I think I'll keep as on-going as I can. I'll be open to suggestions and comments, so just lemme know if ya want something said or done, k? And I haven't decided on my new threat yet, but you still better be nice when you review, or I'll think o something REAL nasty and REAL mean, and I'll use it on you and they will forever know it by your name. There will be some OOC for a while, but I'll try and get past the issues, and the story won't get good and going without the wacky explanations, but it's gotta make sense, even if it is confusing and really weird. So anyways, play nice and kick some ass!  
/  
/  
/  
"Hey, kid… I got you there for a moment."  
"Inuyasha!" The kit looked into the older boys eyes half in rage, half in relief, just before bopping him on the head, "You moron! This is no time for childish pranks!! Lady Kagome's life is at stake!"  
"Alright, alright, but I'll have you know that if I get up now and go all the way to Kaede, I'll be in a coma when I get there."  
"Fine! As long as you get there!" The little kit had to help Inuyasha walk every now and then, but they made it to the village  
The others were instantly there to get Inuyasha into the hut, and were bombarding him with questions like "What happened?" "Do you know the answer?" "Did you meet a demon?" "Are you okay?" He growled at them all and finally got to lie down on a mat. He lie beside Kagome and looked over at her. Taking her hand and kissing it, he finally knew what he had to do. He let himself go, but he had to say one thing before he slipped into the same slumber she was lost in.  
"Kagome, for you I sleep this sleep. For your love, do I die in this sleep. To bring you home do I cross this line. I love you, and for us, we shall return." His eyes rolled back, the darkness rushed to greet him, and he slipped away into another world, into the place that he knew his love was imprisoned in: The mind of Kagome. (A/N: And finally! The story BEGINS!!!! ;) Heh heh, took me a while to get it going. But at least Inu is alive! Right…?)  
Inuyasha felt as if warm water had rushed over him and was pulling him away. He let himself be taken away by this warm feeling and he was freed from everything. HE was no longer tied to anything, and for a moment he was completely disoriented. He spun in circles, not seeing anything, and finally he felt it. The presence of Kagome's mind was just in front of him and he went for it, merging his mind with her own. He lost his control, lost his senses, and after such a large victory, he lost consciousness.  
~~  
Colors swirled around in front of his eyes. He didn't feel anything, he couldn't feel his arms or legs, anything. His eyes weren't there, but he knew colors were swirling in front of him. He tried to reach out, to find Kagome, but his arms and hands wouldn't work. He tried to see her, tried to feel her, but all he got was colors. The colors swirled faster, and he felt himself, his soul, swirling with them. Faster and faster, ripping him apart, the colors laughed at him. He thought he heard another laugh, a familiar one. Kagome. She was laughing to. It was that all to familiar laugh, but it was different somehow. It was sadistic, and sardonic, but somehow melancholy.   
The laughter consumed his soul, and he could do nothing. Vile rose in his throat and they spun faster. The colors began to look like the crayon drawings of a two year old, scribbles and scratches. He retched as the colors spun more and more, and then…it stopped. Like that, it stopped. And he was his own person, standing in the rain. There was nothing but he, the rain, and the vomit down in the dirt.  
A giggle behind him made him jerk around. His silver hair was damp around his face with sweat and he panted for breath. There before him stood Kikyo, as she had been when she was alive. She looked straight into his eyes, as if she were piercing his soul with arrows that flew straight from those narrowed eyes. Her voice startled him and it made him weak in the knees to hear all the anger and pure loathing she had for him.  
"Well, stupid mutt. I see you've finally come to save your precious miko. Well, I'll have you know it won't be easy. I must say that if you can barely handle entering, you'll hardly be able to cope with what's in store. I have seen the miko's thoughts, and I see how much faith she has in you." She paused to chuckle at him "And now it seems we'll just have to test you. And see if you're really worth all the faith she puts in you."  
"What the hell are you talkin' about?" He stood there in the rain, his face caught in a fierce scowl "I ain't puttin' up with your shit no more."  
"Whatever. I just hope you can get to her before it's too late. I estimate about…336 hours till she goes. That gives you to mortal weeks to save her life. Good luck, you'll need it." With a manic laugh, she disappeared completely, leaving Inuyasha standing there in the dreary rain.  
He decided maybe he ought to go and find shelter, but as he looked around in dismay, he saw nothing of the sort, just lots and lots of mud. He scowled and looked far beyond agitated. I DON'T want to be here! I can't believe I'm stuck here in imaginary rain. This is ridiculous. As if in answer to his thoughts, the rain began to steam and hiss. It burned on his clothes, singed his hair and made his arms itch painfully. Acid rain.  
He growled irritably as he jerked his jacket up to cover his head. Something green caught his eye. He turned to see Kagome, standing in her pale green school uniform.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha, is that true? Is saving my life ridiculous?" The rain began to burn more and more, though her own image was untouched.  
"Kagome…that's not what I meant. I meant standing in this rain is ridiculous. Come here."  
The girl stood there hesitantly. The rain continued to fall, though as she began to think about what he'd said, it's acidity faltered and lowered. He took a step towards her, but she took two steps back. The acid rain became just plain acid. His jacket no longer protected him. As he tried to keep the tattered remains on his skin Kagome stood there, looking unsure. She then smiled.  
"Well Inuyasha, let's see how you fair against this. Perhaps you would care to prove how well you know me."  
A second Kagome stepped from the acid. And then a third, and a fourth, they laughed, all together an eerie sound that echoed through his brain, and they spoke together as well, "Well, little hanyou? Can you tell us which one is Kagome? Or, should I say me?" Their laughter continued as the poor dog-demon tried to work things out. How would he choose between tem? Did he really know Kagome well enough?  
/  
/  
/  
K, guys. Sorry, took me a while to get the second part of the chappie going. Thanx for the tips Admiral Biatch, I appreciate it ?©. Well anyhow, keep the reviews flowin' an keep 'em happy. If you flame, you get locked in a room for eternity with Sango and tell her you agreed to bear Miroku's child. For the male specimens that read this, you will be locked in a room for eternity with Inuyasha after I tell him you got Kagome pregnant. Be kind and rewind! ? Toodles. 


	6. Stromy Humor

Thank you for all the beautiful reviews, my dear friends. I've been livin' with my dad, so the going's bin slow, and the times bin scarce, and the ideas...well I got no idea where in HFIL they are... I got 26 reviews so far, puny, but I don't care, they're awesome! So here are some shout outs:  
  
ARGH: Thank you so much. I lost count of the arghs after like thirty...   
  
Admiral Biach: Ah, yes. The update game...Well, I'm trying my best, be patient.  
  
Julia-tears: Thank you so much. The positive words really help!  
  
Bookwrm580: I know, little late to shout but still...Be kind to Inu. He can't help if he's inherited two halves of two stupid races~ *~.^*  
  
Every1: Keep the nice reviews flowing, if I get enough, I might try REALLY SUPER hard on the rest of these chapters. But be warned, flames have consequences, while reviews get reactions (Positive ones of course) I'm done now, on with the story! *~.^*  
\  
\  
\  
Four Kagome's stood before his eyes (A/n: I'm REALLY gonna regret posting this chap, you guys might hate me!) and a frustrated growl rumbled out of his throat. He stood and looked at each on turn, the eyes of the girl he loved no longer filling him with joy.   
Each looked back at him differently, though he couldn't place it.  
"Well, I think you've dilly dawdled enough. Pick." The first Kagome said with a frown, making his insides churn at the false face  
"Gimme a minute! You can't just fuckin' pop up and expect me to pick, bitch!" He had their attention, though he wasn't sure he'd wanted it  
Kagome number two piped up, rather meekly, "Inuyasha? Can't you tell who I am? Don't you know me?" This Kagome looked vacant, but like Kagome nonetheless, and at the same time...it reminded him of Kikyo.  
"Wait..." He looked back in their eyes, this time, the first frowned some more, the second looked as if ready to run away, the third made no move whatsoever and only gazed back at him, while the forth stared at him with a tangible fierceness.  
He was at the end of his rope, he'd run out of ideas, and he was very near a nervous breakdown as it was, when the Kagome's began to talk amongst themselves.  
"Why won't the imbecile choose?!" One (As he'd dubbed it) hissed. Her eyes flashed with that same spark Kagome's would before she got out of control and sat Inuyasha multiple times  
"Is there something wrong with his brain?" Four stood in calm anger and disappointment ad she flicked some hair over her shoulder "He shouldn't take this long. Honestly. I'd have thought he'd recognize his lover right away."  
One two and three stared at her, as did Inuyasha himself, "Well guess that rules her out as a possibility... I think we should stop arguing about it. I'm hungry." Three turned and walked off, thinking to her self. ! He'll never figure it out...Does he really not know me?" While the other three's thoughts consisted of similar things, none felt the emotional stress. (A/n: As if it isn't obvious by now? *~.~*)  
The other three wandered off, leaving Inuyasha to sort out the holes in his clothes. The rain slowed and stopped, and he finally decided to take a look around. Things began to look a little better, more...nice. Where the girls had walked off, a small patch of green had sprouted. He followed it, wondering which of them had done it, and they'd all taken the same path so it was impossible to know. He found them all chatting by a stream.  
Odd as it should have seemed to him, he only sat down to think and listen to the conversation. His mind drifted as the conversation wore on. He was remembering thins, and wondering why he couldn't tell the difference. HE felt almost as if he'd betrayed Kagome by not being able to pick her out from the rest. He sat and listened aimlessly as they talked to each other, though his bubble of momentary happiness soon was burst into infinitesimal pieces.  
"Inuyasha! I'm highly disssapointed in you! Honestly, you can't do anything on your own can you?" Kikyo hovered over him and the strange fog that had been nagging at his mind vanished  
"What to do you want? I'm tryin' to handle this on my own thanks." He glared at her before getting up and sitting on the other side of the oblivious girls  
"Come now, don't tell me you've still not figured it out! Ha! You incompetent fool. Well, while you're messing around here, the village is about to be raided. So you'd best hurry up. I'd hate to see you lose something valuable like…Tetssaiga." A malevolent smirk graced her lips. "Good luck…better move quick."  
He stood instantly, growling and glowering at the place where she'd previously stood. He turned to the girls. He sought desperately for a question, something only Kagome would know…  
"Hey, Kagome!" The first and fourth girl turned their heads, only then did the other two notice something had happened, "Huh?" Inuyasha looked at each of them yet again "Alright. Here's a question. Number one, when Kagome first fell through the well…um…what was she looking for?!" He almost smiled at his ingenuity.  
Each of the girls, out of disbelief and annoyance, sweat dropped and answered simultaneously, "Buyo. Duh." Causing Inuyasha to fall backwards anime style.  
"Alright…well…what's Souta's name!"  
"…Souta…"  
"Damn! That one was pointless… Alright… um, what's the worst thing in the world that's ever happened to you?"  
"Um…I dunno." Was the response he got from each of them  
"Here's one you'll never get…Do you love me?"   
The first answered No, straight off, the second nodded slightly, the third looked almost in tears and said Of course, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and the fourth only turned away with a humph.  
Just as he thought he'd be able to guess, something seemed to tug at the back of his foggy mind. It was as if something was calling him back. He suddenly felt very hot…  
~~  
Shippou had long ago retreated into the forest, sensing something nearby…something he needed to go to. He had been walking for about ten minutes when a familiar voice called his name.  
"Young Shippou. It's been a long time, has it not?" The voice came from his right, where a tall man leaned against a tree.  
Long blue hair flowed over his shoulders and nearly down to his ankles. Crystal eyes gazed at him, but no expression whatsoever crossed his face, or shimmered in his eyes. Shippou didn't quite recognize him, though his instincts told him to run and curl up against Kagome for safety. Those thoughts alone reminded him he should be somewhere, but where?  
"Aw…you don't remember. Poor thing, but it's probably for the better. Maybe this way you won't be hateful towards me…for long anyways. Come, sit down and talk with me." A flicker of regret went through the strange man's face, and even as Shippou subconsciously obeyed and took a seat with the man, he knew he'd much rather be somewhere else.  
"Who are you?" A simple question and not much, but he needed to know, and he thought it was a good place to start.  
" I am…a friend. My name is Unimportant at the moment, but you must know, I am not here to hurt you or you're loved ones. I am only an errand boy."  
"You!!! I remember! No, you can't! YOU CAN'T! Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" The tiny kitsune burst into hysterics at the sudden recollection of where he was, who that man was, and where he should have been just then. "NOT AGAIN!!!"  
~~  
  
"Do you think they're back yet?" Sango questioned, the tense silence finally getting to her "I mean, Inuyasha and Kagome."  
"I doubt it. Do you think Shippou's back? He left just after we did, into the forest…"Another empty pause "Sango?"  
"Yes, Houshi-san?"  
"What do you think will happen?"  
"Nani? I don't understand."  
"After this. Will things just…poof…go back to normal? I mean, this may not even turn out well at all. It may seem a small matter, but there are not only one, but two lives at stake here."  
"Normal? What'd that? Ya know…what ever happens, it'll still be me, you, and Shippou…"  
"Yeah…"  
"…PERVERT! You always have to ruin the moment!" Sango thwaped him over the head for, again, groping her  
"Sorry, it's just that you're so cute when you're mad so emotional like that…" He tried…but her sweat drop told him to give up, she wasn't convinced.  
"Come on, we gotta get these herbs back to Kaede."  
With that, the demon exterminator and monk got up and left, completely to the eyed peering at them from behind the bushes. Later, as the night wore on, someone crept from the bushes. Two people actually. They crept silently through the village (A/n: This part will be a new…and demented fic in it's own…Just a n FYI…).  
  
  
  
Should I leave it there?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scroll on  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep goin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beware…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Mwahahahahahha!! Review nicely, people. Remember my threats and I'll try and update asap. Love you guys, Bye! 


	7. Rainy Onslaught

Well, it looks like I've finally decided where I am going with this fic.for a while anyways. I REALLY hope I get lots o reviews HINT HINT. But, Thanks to Christine, I now have come to a decision. And, the winning plot is.. READ THE FIC YOU IDIOTS! I ain't telling the plot. Jeez, how stupid do I look?.Wait Don't answer that.  
  
Shout outs!!!  
  
Bex: I agree completely! DEATH TO KIKYO!!! Well, anyways. Kikyo turns up in this chapter and there are a few of you who are going to hate me for it!  
  
Julia-Tears: Don't get your hopes up! He could still pick her! MWAHAHAHAHA!! *@-@*. Well anyways, now that I think about it.it did sound like it would have been Fluffy. Oh well. Don't break the review button, I still need it. *~-^*  
  
Jupiter's Light: Ahh! Don't hurt me! Cowers in a corner.Comes out eventually, using Kurai as a human shield Kurai: DO I LOOK LIKE A SHIELD TO YOU?!. Anyhow! I promise my mean streak won't last past a few chapters!  
  
TooKawaii: I know. I'm evil.*-_-* But don't breath easy just yet, I'm not done.  
  
Christine: Very good review! It was so helpful! You completely smashed my writer's block. Please do keep reading, it means a lot to know people like my story!  
  
Kurai: Will you just get on with it already?!?!?! Sabishii: I am becoming quite irritated myself. *@-@* Somebody needs a nap! All right all right! ON WITH THE FIC!!! \ \ \ Inuyasha stood there, sweating and panting, leaning on his sword for support. The four versions of Kagome stood there motionless before them, though each of them seamed to turn pinkish with fever. He having heightened senses was first to smell the smoke. He looked around desperately, the landscape fizzling slightly and briefly. He snarled at nothing in particular and stood, but at that precise moment, flames engulfed everything around him. He shielded his eyes with the sleeve of his haori and searched for Kagome, whom (All four) had seemed to disappear. "Inuyasha! Ye must wake immediately! It is urgent that ye wake and get out of the flames!" Kaede yelled at the stirring boy from outside the burning village, hoping he could get himself out Flames licked at his clothes as he leapt from the sizzling remains of the hut. The smoke stung his eyes and prevented him from seeing beyond his own hands and feet. The red-orange flames singed the ends of his hair as he rushed back into the fire to make sure they'd gotten Kagome, which they hadn't. His heart leapt into his throat the minute he saw her flaming clothes. He smothered what he could of the flames and tore away pieces that refused to smother, namely small taters of her skirt and shirt, and her socks and shoes. He managed to wrap her in his haori and ran, heart thundering relentlessly in his ears. He knew the positioned huts well, but in this burning smoking ashen scene, he couldn't tell which direction was which. Assuming he'd come from the front of the hut, he turned and ran to where the rest of the villagers would've gathered, only to be trapped within a wall of flames as wood fell in around them. With Kagome cradled against his chest, he hoped and prayed for an idea, anything.and then. ~~  
  
Muffled screams and insults nagged at the kidnappers head, increasing the throbbing already agitating her sore head. They two figures were clad in matching black outfits of long sleeved, VERY baggy tank tops secured between their breasts and navels with navy sashes and equally baggy pants also secured with sashes of navy coloring. They sat there talking, their black hoods still drawn over their faces. "Well, why couldn't we lock them in a hut or something? Just because they saw us doesn't mean we had to kidnap them!" "Do I look like I care?! They saw me, they attacked US, and I decided they might be useful. In any case it was well worth the effort. They're better than what we plundered from the village." The second girl seemed of equal age, but her voice seemed much younger than the first. She jerked her thumb to indicate the pathetic things they'd raided; a rusty old sword, some food, and they'd somehow managed to come out with a pet ferret.(O.o) "Well, it'd been more successful if I wasn't BABYSITTING you're victims here. Besides, it isn't my fault you got clubbed in the head.twice.with a boomerang and a staff." The first girl shook with giggles "Oh, go screw a duck. It'd be more productive, maybe you're kid'll inherit brains from it's father." They stopped and there was a short pause before the second criminal, and Miroku and Sango, despite being tied together and gagged, stared rolling around in fits of laughter at the bewildered silence of the first girl. Sango, finally able to spit out her gag, which had been a rather lime green sock... finally spoke "Honestly, what kind of criminals are you? You went smooth with torching the village and killing that family, though I won't say I'm pleased, but you can't kidnap worth a crap." "What are you babbling about? We kidnap on a daily basis. We gather up little girls, kill their families, and train them to be like us." The pregnant pause was consuming. Neither of the captives knew quite what to think. "Why on earth would you want to do that?" "Because, the Day is coming and we'll need all the help we can get. If we train and gather these girls, we might be able to stop the end from coming." "Oh, so the worlds almost over? Well, that's no big deal. We face the end of the world on a daily basis.almost. We get breaks every now and then. But we still face the end of the world, plus the ever-ignorant hanyou, and his beloved, victimized, always-being-kidnapped-, jewel bearer." The sarcasm and irony in her voice was thick and hard to miss, but she couldn't help but notice the odd stares. The second girl dropped her hood, startling them with bright crystal blue eyes, and alarming green hair that seemed tinted with blue (A/n: Not neon green! Like the color of.grass!) "You know the ones who are to bring the end?" The first girl dropped her hood, sharing the same eyes missing with red hair. The hair of each seemed to reach down near to their ankles, it was a wonder they kept it all in those hoods (A/n: The color of.a cross between a fire hydrant and blood.) "I think we've really done it this time." The first swore loudly and pounded the ground with her fist "We've just brought death to our people. What do you think'll happen?" "Well, we wait for Shinagami to turn up somewhere, talk to him, and pray to all the listening gods that we don't speed up the whole thing by interfering." They nodded to each other and stood, disappearing into the bushes for a while before coming back and sitting before the fire in meditation. The captives had the oddest sensation that either they were going crazy, or this was a little more serious than searching for the jewel shards and risking their lives to fight demons. ~~  
  
"Shippou, you must not fear me." The blue haired man sat, expressionless, beneath the tree while the tiny fox-demon ran frantically in circles "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!!" The man sighed at this and pointed a finger at the boy, who began screaming and twitching instantly "You will obey my voice. Sit before me and listen, as I retell my story to you. You were much to young to truly remember it." The boy did as told "Alright. Long ago, before any can remember, there were two families. One was the first of the demon race, the other the first of the human race. From the beginning, they fought. The Jewel of Four Souls did not yet exist, but still the races feuded and fought. They eventually moved apart and began to think and scheme. When this happened, a prophet came to the gates of my realm and spoke a prophecy, predicting the end. She also predicted, before her death, the plagues that would arrive, and the good things that would occur. You could say that she, in a way, predicted Pandora's box. "Well, when she told of these things, among them death and war, we knew we had to do something, to govern this pitiful planet into a somewhat balanced way of life, even if it was only temporary. So they created people like me, messengers if you will. We come and we help out people who are in crisis, near death, and who could really make a difference in the end. I am a messenger sent to guide away spirits that pass on. I have to comfort them, get them through death, and make sure they die happily or end up crossing over happily. There are some of us who'd rather kill the problem though. Well, in any case, all you need to know is that basically, I am the person who guides the spirits of the dead away from their bodies and into the next realm. I believe when you were young; I guided your parents away. My name is Shinagami." (A/n: Forgive me if I butchered the spelling.) "You're the god of death?! Noo! I knew it, and you CAN'T have Kagome! I won't let you!!!" He burst into frame-wracking sobs and proceeded to beat the ground "Please, little one. It is not the young maiden I am here for. Please do not cry. I hate to have people think badly of me. I am only doing my job. I am here for the halfling." "You're taking Inuyasha?!" Shippou's tears ceased. But concern still rattled his young mind.Is this guy going to kill Inuyasha? ~~  
  
"Kikyo, I believe you have failed again. Someone has beaten us to the village. What do you plan to do now? I am no closer to the Tetssaiga than I was before, and I have wasted a lot of time on your silly schemes." "Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, you can't possibly have lost faith so quickly. I am close. This was a minor set back. I will get that sword." He voice was level, her expression deadpan. "Whatever. Just do it." He walked with the tiny toad chattering at his heals, bobbing up and down with the staff of heads. (A/n: Who in their right mind named it that? Honestly.tsk.) Nobody heard the mutters of the young girl, who had acquired yet another body "Just wait, fool. I shall get that sword, and I shall use it to slay you and the half-breed." ~~ His coughing was growing worse as the flames grew hotter. He'd not seen the beams when they fell, and he lay there, trapped beneath them. Kagome had fallen and was just beyond his reach, limp and protected only by his haori. (A/n: @-@ This parts taking me forever to write.My sister mauled me and practically tickled me to death! *-*;) The poor little dog human could feel the burning log scorching through his shirt. As the flames continued burning, it was all the poor boy could do to keep from screaming in pain. He took all his strength and used the last ounce of it to drag himself far enough to reach Kagome. The villager he'd seen stood waiting impatiently on the other side of the flaming wall. Inuyasha knew he'd never make it out of the village. He took everything he could, every ounce of him, and threw the beams off, at the same time hurling Kagome across the wall towards the villager. He never saw if she'd made it. He watched with his last breath in dismay as the flames licked the jacket and set her aflame again. He was heart-broken, knowing she'd make it, but still in agony over the fact that he'd failed her. His vision clouded and images swirled. There he was, among those wretched dancing colors again. He fell to the ground, the hot flagstones scorching his exposed skin. He drew one last shaky breath before giving in, and letting those dreadful colors take him in again. ~~  
  
Sango and Miroku sat back to back, trying desperately to undo their ropes. "Hurry! No, no, no. You're using the blunt side! Can't you do anything besides grope people's ass'?" "It's hard to concentrate with you barking orders into my ear." Miroku flipped his rock over to the sharp side and sawed through the last bit of rope. He and Sango finished untying themselves (They'd been untying their hands.) and prepared to make a run for it. They'd barely started creeping away when they saw the flaming village. They ran to where most everyone stood. "Lady Kaede, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Were the first words out of Miroku's mouth "Methinks they shall not come out alive. I have sent a villager to the other side to fetch them if they happened to end up in the wrong place." Kaede hung her head in sorrow, there had been no reply from the villager she'd sent. They stood and watched as the village burned itself down, and still no word of the two trapped within the huts. Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to be seen. The villagers eventually found a sheltering cave and rested. Sango and Miroku stood with Kaede and mourned for their friends. If they weren't killed, they'd be burned beyond imagination. ~~  
  
He was back in Kagome's mind. She did make it! He thought as he dragged himself from the ground. He felt the vomit rising in his throat and had to struggle to keep it down. He searched about and soon he saw the four look alikes. "Hey! Am I dead or something?" He asked as he approached them, assuming they'd know. (*-*;) "How should we know? It got hot in here all of a sudden, you disappeared and the whole place was burning." Two spoke while tending to the identical burns they each suffered. "Well. I have made my decision." He didn't want to waste precious time when all he had to do was pick the right Kagome and die. He reached a hand out to the one that had been sitting off to one side. She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and let him pull her into a fierce hug. She reached up and tickled his ears, laughing when they flattened away from the touch. "You knew who I was!" She hugged Inuyasha again and gazed up at him, the pain in her arms and on her back vanishing "I'm just sorry it took so much for me to tell who you were.  
  
At least now I can give up and die in peace." "Die? What happened! Did you.burn to death.in the fire?" Her eyes watered and a tear trickled across her burnt cheeks "I.I am afraid so." He pulled her into another bone crushing hug, letting his eyes slide closed for a moment. He ppulled her away a little to speak again but her name caught in his throat. "Kikyo? What the hell!" "Well, little puppy. Looks like she's gone again. And you were so close there for a moment." She chuckled "You might have chosen the right Kagome the first time, but you won't be so lucky the second time.  
  
Let's see what you do now. Kagome will be locked away in one of her fears. You will have to go and find her in each of them, and bring her safely back to here. Now, this is actually pretty easy, so to make things harder, you will have to share in her fear. If she fears spiders, you will fear spiders the instant this ordeal begins. Now, even that isn't hard enough. You only have. twelve hours to save her. Good luck. You'll need it." With those words said, Kikyo left in a fizzle of color, though her haunting laughter echoed throughout the land for several minutes more. Inuyasha sat stunned, as more vomit made it's ay up his throat and onto the grass. I can't do it! I can't handle this! ~~  
  
Is this the end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will he do!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what's coming, don't you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! Do you hate me? Please don't hate me!! *@-@* Runs and hides Please don't hurt me! You never know what'll happen next, I could change my mind at any moment! Be nice when you review. I expect five, or I will not continue. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! BYEEE!!! 


	8. Hurricane on Paper

Okay, now this may cause some confusion and require some re-reading, but I got a better idea than the one I had previously been working with. I've decided to change the prophecy. It goes as follows and hopefully isn't too complicated: ========================================== One is the Silent, who walks on alone. Two is the Orphan, abandoned in snow. Three are the Two, the twins of time. Four is the Protector, unable to feel. Five is the Nameless, lost in a trance. Six is the Death, who rules in the darkness. Seven is the Innocent, left on her own. Eight is the beauty, face hidden in a mask. Nine be the Light Twin, light and pure of heart. Ten be the Dark Twin, of hate and of sadness. Eleven be the Simple, doing what's needed. Twelve is the Naïve, left from this world. Thirteen is the Wise Healer, who''l see their true forms. These be the thirteen that shall seal the world. The thirteen shall come forth, and return to whence they came, and when joined shall rest all that is. ==========================================  
  
Simple? Or no? Well, if need be I shall change it. Thanks you guys, I'll try and get a good update soon. 


	9. Ever Rainy End Part I

Hello. Shakes head wearily. I need a break. I've just looked over my story and seen how short those first chapters were.@-@. I REALLY think I'm getting sick or something. I can't move without feeling achy and tired. But enough of me pouring my worries out here, time for me to get on with the fic. \ \ \ Shippou had finally stopped crying and hit in his bush, hiccupping. All he wanted was to get away from that man. The one that had killed his parents. He looked desperately at the sky, as if begging the gods themselves to pity him and take this man away. Just as he thought he might finally be able to calm down and sort his thoughts, the man knocked him unconcious and began on his way to the village. "Sorry little one, but I cannot have you getting in the way of my job. Forgive me, but it'll all make sense in the end." ~~  
  
Those damned colors were there again. Swirling around him, they were tormenting every bit of his mind. It felt like he was being ripped in two different directions. In a way, that was what was happening. His body and soul had been separated. After what seemed like ages, he finally was standing on firm ground, but he felt odd. He looked down and gasped aloud, falling flat on his ass in shock. He was in Kagome's body! He looked around, assuming he was trapped in one of her fears, but all he saw were plain walls. Those plain walls mutated, and grew disgusting with rot. He was sitting there staring, his.HER lips curled in disgust. Cockroaches and scorpions began to crawl from the walls. He felt Kagome's fear. All the creepy crawly things imaginable began to crawl towards him. Kagome was herpetophobic! He'd never noticed how'd she'd check her sleeping bag four or five times before she'd get in.or how she'd beat the shit outta her shoes before she wore them.He quivered and resisted the urge to scream, but Kagome had other ideas. ~She'll kill herself before letting them get close! I have to do something but what? Damn you and your stupid creepy fear! ~ He frantically reached into her mind with her own, soothing her and trying to calm her. She only panicked, as the bugs had grown in size. They swarmed. Scorpions came towards her, tails raised high. Roaches came scuttling, their antennae frantically searching. He reached into her mind and whispered to her, tiny comforting things. She calmed a little on the outside, but the fear would literally eat her alive. "Kagome. You are in your own mind now. You cannot fear these things, they can't hurt you! You manifested them yourself." At these words, the critters seemed to shrink "That's right! And most of 'em are probably more scared of you anyways!" She took it the wrong way, assuming he'd called her scary, and growled at him. Only then did she realize that the bugs had gone. She'd conquered her fear. Just as Inuyasha was about to do something else, he heard the taunting voice. "That took you a whole hour!! I can't believe it took you so long; all they were was a few bugs! Ha! How do expect to get rid of the second fear? Pour water on it?" "Kagome's pyrophobic to?! You can't be serious!! Kagome? She's kidding right!" Kagome gnawed on one of her fingernails. The colors began to spin again, and they were suddenly in a barn.full of hay.and flammable objects. She looked around nervously, and instantaneously the entire thing burst into flames. Inuyasha had no words against this killer. He could only wrack his poor tired mind for something to say. The wood was charred and burning easily. The hay around Kagome was beginning to heat. Inuyasha had found himself lost when, finally, he realized he was back in his own body. Half an hour had passed while he and Kagome searched for a way out of the hellish fear. His hands were blackened from burns, and hers were sizzling hot as she reached for a door, only for it to burst into flames as soon as she touched it. She stood completely still, Inuyasha to her back, and chanted, "Fire not real. Fire not real. Fire not real." She opened her tightly shut eyes for a split second, one tiny fraction of a second, and she instantly dreaded it. She felt like Pyro the dragon himself. Little flames shot out of her mouth every time she drew and released a ragged breath. She couldn't take it. She screamed in a tormented fear, swiping at her own face, landing with a thump on the ground. She sucked in one last breath, and held it. Inuyasha looked on in horror before he knelt down. "Kagome! You have to listen to me! The fire can't hurt you! Think of.an ocean!! Think of a beautiful sandy beach." An idea flashed in his head "Kagome, whenever there is a fire, what else is there?! Something that is almost every building in the world?" She was starting to turn an odd shade of purple. "A fire extinguisher, Kagome! A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!!" Her eyes began to swirl. Another hour had passed; he only had eight more hours.he could do it.right? ""Focus on the fire extinguisher!" She tried, but her mind was swimming. Finally, as if in one last attempt to make it, she let her breath out with a wince and focused with all her might. Nothing. Five minutes passed of thinking before she gave up and returned to holding her breath. The rest of the hour ticked away with Inuyasha pleading and her breathing once every ten or so minutes. Nine. He was brain-dead. He couldn't think of anything to make her concentrate. "Think! Concentrate for.me! You.How bout the kids you're supposed to have?! Come on! What about Souta? Buyo!" He was running out of ideas, and the only thing keeping them from roasting alive was the makeshift tent he'd made from his haori. She let out a breath, one last glimmer of hope. She closed her eyes. In her mind, the red and silver of the metal can formed as a picture. It slowly grew in detail and visibility. She begged and pleaded with it to turn real. Inuyasha knew she was having trouble. Sweat was pouring down both of their faces. The flames were about to set his haori into a burning heap of trash. She'd been sitting there for half an hour, the flames pouring from her mouth in frustration. Eight and a half. For a brief second, he saw it, the extinguisher flickered into view and then out. In a last desperate attempt to get her to think, he did the only thing he hadn't tried.He pressed his lips firmly against her, sending her into shock. It had been just what she'd needed. The object became solid and thunked right down on her ankle, causing her to yelp in pain.Inuyasha snatched it up instantly, and fought for another hour (A/n: *~-^* Work with me here! I got to get rid of this time!) fighting his way through the flames. He had Kagome, tired and fatigued, draped over his back. They emerged into the evening, tired and to happy to care about where they were. For half an hour they walked, till he found a stream. He spent the next hour dressing wounds, fishing, and feeding himself and Kagome. She'd sprained her ankle and was burned badly. He still sustained the wounds from the first fire.the real one. His entire left cheek was burnt. His hair was half the length it had been, even shorter after the second fire. His clothes were just a tattered pair of pants and his loins (Tough they weren't visible, cause he did have SOME of the pants.*^-^*). His entire back was burnt, and the wounds carried around to the right side of his chest. His legs were bleeding from being burnt so bad and a large gash went from his left shoulder down to his right hip, leaving a line straight down his back, bleeding into his already dark red pants. Kagome was sleeping, apparently, she'd not seen his wounds before. She herself sustained burns all over. Her shirt was burnt just below her breasts, and her skirt, though it amazingly still stayed on, had an entire side missing. She was red with fever and looked as if she'd just gone through hell. It took four hours for her wounds to heal, leaving about three for them to complete the last fear. (I don't care what I said before, there are three hours left and one fear.then Inuyasha dies! *x* Oops.Wasn't supposed to say that.) As the dawn broke on a new day, and a new fear, Inuyasha saw Kikyo waiting for him. He stood and walked over to her, growling and muttering about how he'd like to kill her. "Well.two down, one to go, and three hours left." She smirked knowingly "This last one will be tough. I know you'll just hate it. There's no way you'll make it. She's been getting weaker you know." "Get the fuck outta my face." He just turned, he short hair still managing to swat her in the face, and walked back over to Kagome. "Just wait, little halfling. Just wait" With that, she disappeared into the dawn. ~~  
  
Shippou had long since woken up, though he had no clue as to why he'd been in the forest. He then sat by Kagome, nursing her burns and keeping a cool cloth on her head for the fever. On the other side of the room, Kaede sat nursing Inuyasha and praying. He'd been burned severely and barely been saved. Shippou winced as he heard the poor boy draw in another ragged breath. He turned and saw that that one gulp of air had shaken Inuyasha's entire frame. Shippou was traumatized. He had never expected, or wanted, to see the big, strong, brave, heroic Inuyasha that was always saving Kagome, sitting there, as frail as a newborn and being rattled by just one breath. "Methinks he shall not live. The fever refuses to come down and soars well above that which would kill a human. His wounds no longer bleed or burn, but they have allowed much blood to leave him, and he is fighting for both his and the young maidens life. It shall be a miracle indeed if either one of them live." The old woman was talking scarcely above a hoarse whisper. "Kaede-sama? It.can't be true.no.NO! Kagome is my mother! She can't die! And she hasn't even told Inuyasha yet! They love each other! People in love don't die!" "Naïve young one, in this situation, what you think and know no longer apply. We fight on the ground of the enemy. It is no longer in our hands what happens. It is left to the gods." ~~  
  
Outside the tiny hut (A/n: BTW, they are staying in a neighboring village! SORRY! I forgot to mention it! *^-^*;(), wings beat silently to keep their blue-haired owner air-borne. He watched over the occupants for a few more moments before returning his gaze to the young man and woman outside of the village. The woman had caught his interest many times. He'd already spoken with her. He'd, in fact, befriended her after he'd escorted her family to the after life. She held no grudge against him and kept returning his gaze with nervous smiles. She was beautiful. He'd been unable to keep his eyes away from her since he'd entered the village (A/n: Is it obvious what's coming? Poor Houshi-sama!). He glided back down and over to her, sitting on a log beside her while the monk continued to meditate to himself. "Do you think he really will die?" She asked him, a nervous sad edge to her voice. She turned her head to look at him, and he met her gaze with his crystal eyes "I do not know. I only know that someone here must come back with me. I have a job and an obligation.though I like it not in the least." He stared at her with his own sad eyes Doubtless, she thought, they'd seen horror far worse than what she had seen, and he'd probably never spoken a word of it "What do you think of it? Your job? It seems like it'd traumatize the strongest of us and make the strongest stomach rebel. You must have seen a lot, escorting the dead. There must've been some pretty distressed souls." She said quietly after Miroku left to eat "Indeed. But I have no complaints. It was meant to be. I was meant for no other purpose than to help these souls. I want nothing more. I can have no family.because I dare not burden others with my job." Sango reached out and grabbed his hand in a gesture of care and comfort. He only gazed at her with those eyes. He'd never been cared for. Could the funny feeling in his chest be.love? Love at first sight? Well, in any case, unknown to him, the young girl felt the same feelings as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They spoke not another word the rest of the night, but the silence was a comfortable one. One they could stand. ~~  
  
Alright! Another chapter up! I really hope you guys like this one. The next one is going to be the decider! DOES INU DIE OR NOT?!?!?!?!?!?! Well, anyway, there is some fluff coming up. On a scale from 1 to 10, I need you to vote on what it'll be.  
  
1= Hugs and confessing love.some crying 2= Light kissing and misleading thoughts 3= More kissing and suggestive thoughts 4= Suggestive conversation 5= Lime leading thoughts, Passionate kissing 6= Heat.REALLY passionate kissing.groping, feeling etc. 7= Blowtorch hot.burning passion. 8= Thinking bad things.Very limy thoughts.maybe a hint of lemon 9= Lemon with little detail 10= Full out lemon in mind=blowing detail.  
  
Now Vote, or the fic will end in the next two chapters! Please forgive me if these latest chapters have been evil, but I got to put my cruelty and evil into something!!!!! Luv you guys, good reviews make the world go round!!! AND they keep authors from torturing and slowly killing readers (O.o). Sabishii: Will you just stop tormenting them? I think they've read enough to know that you are a bit.dangerous. Kurai: In other words.SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!! Zip that great flapping hole in your face and get on with it! They'd much rather read your story than listen to your ranting. **Goes and strangles Kurai. Hangs Sabishii from the ceiling by her toes and leaves little demonic hell worshipers to torture her** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! O.o *^.~* Bai bai and Syonara!!! 


	10. The Rain Becomes Sleet

Well, guys! Here's another for ya! Oh god...I'm almost scared to post this...sorry bout the rating change...you'll see. And I think you'll get you're number ten with M/S later...so just hang in there. Well, please don't kill me. Sorry it took so long. Someone pointed out that I had like mile long paragraphs…*#-#* FF.net has been ignoring the tabs! Damn them! Damn them all to hell! Well anyways… It's about time for a new threat.  
  
Kurai: Why don't you threaten to lock them in the same room as you for a month while you sing the barney song?  
  
Sabishii: That's enough to make a person suicidal…  
  
Gee thanx guys! Well anyways, I guess that threat'll have to do. And a little something to SuperSailor Satern… I can't help it…someone in this fic has to die! And as for Sango and Miroku…I think I was going to end up pairing her off with Shinagami and pairing Miroku off with… some other character I guess, or just leave him single… Well anyways. It's undecided. That's something else to vote on. And if you people don't start reviewing, this will be the last chapter! Shakes a threatening finger at audience… Well, anyways. That's about it… R&REVIEW!!!!!!! OR I SHALL BECOME HOMICIDAL AND PYSHCOPATHIC!!! Wait…I'm already both…damn it…  
\  
\  
When you look at me,  
Please,  
Look past the glass,  
When you look at me,  
Please,  
Ignore the past,  
And see past the rain,  
\  
\  
Sango had been asleep for only an hour, leaning on that Shinagami guy. Who was he to be stealing Miroku's woman anyway? And I thought she might finally be warming up to me. ::SIGH:: I guess she was already taken by another. He went through the village, asking about demons, hoping for a job. He'd settle for anything to get food.  
  
"Are you sure? I could have sworn I felt a black presence over this village, but if you are sure, I will not exorcise this place." He sighed and looked in pretended pity at the poor villager  
  
"Well...perhaps you may exorcise it... to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to this village." The villager eyed Miroku warily.  
  
With a small sigh, the monk nodded and proceeded to 'exorcise' the small village. Sango was still snoozing soundly on the god of death, who'd apparently decided to take a nap himself. They sat on a log, leaning against a particularly large tree. He chose the precise moment Miroku chose to look over and absently slipped his arm around Sango. The Monk burned red with fury. How dare he?! Doesn't he know she's my woman? Someone should...'inform' him. Miroku continued to brood, but unknown to him, jealousy was the least of his problems, for Inuyasha and Kagome were far worse off than him.  
~~  
  
"Shippou?" Kaede had been pondering Shippou's words for many hours "You spoke of a secret. One that Kagome has been keeping from Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah. She's been terrified for about two weeks now." Shippou spoke over his small bowl of ramen. It was never as good unless Kagome cooked it.  
  
"Well, I suppose this would be related to the disappearance of the two about a month back? I to have noticed how skittish she has become."  
  
"Yes, well at first I believed she was ill. She continuously rubbed her stomach. But when I asked her about it, she panicked. She began rambling about Inuyasha and me and you, and people noticing and gaining weight."  
  
"Gaining weight, Inuyasha, being noticed, and her stomach eh? Perhaps there is more to this than meets the eye."  
  
"Well, she then broke down crying. I told her, 'whatever is wrong, Kagome, do not be afraid to trust me. I can keep secrets.' She cried for a little while but then, she told me. She told me about that disappearance. I still don't understand though."  
  
"Well, tell me young kit, what have you heard." Shippou finished his ramen and began to tell the tale of Kagome and Inuyasha's disappearance.   
  
~~  
  
"Kagome? Feeling any better?" She looked at him with eyes glazed over from exhaustion.  
  
"Go to hell. Why don't you go away? I mean, all you've done is cause problems!" Inuyasha fell backwards in shock. He'd never seen her burst out like that, or curse. "I could've lived a normal life if it weren't for you!! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"  
  
"Kagome…I…" He growled in frustration, he lowered his head, counting silently to suppress his anger. No luck. "What the fuck do you mean this is my fault?!?! You stupid girl! You're the one who fell into the well! You brought forth the jewel! YOU took the arrow away! YOU attracted the attention of these demons!! YOU KNEW THIS KIND OF STUFF WOULD HAPPEN!!"  
  
He had grabbed her shoulders in his frustration, and blood swelled, not much, but enough to catch his and her attention. She was crying. He jerked his hands back and spluttered, suddenly hating himself and blaming himself. He didn't mean that. He knew it was true, but he didn't mean that. He didn't think like that. He was glad she'd come through the well.  
  
"You're such a fucking jerk! I HATE YOU! You ruined my life! You did this to me! You did it! Why'd you even say those things?! If you hadn't said those things that day! If you hadn't did that that day! It wouldn't have happened! The other demons know. That's what made it happen." She continued sobbing, but now she knew more than ever how much it was her fault.  
  
"What are you yapping about?" He said it gently, so she wouldn't get anymore upset…at least not before he got some information. "What happened that day?"  
She looked at him with a mixed look, between shock and immeasurable pain. That's when he remembered. "Oh…that day. That was the day I told you."  
  
She went ahead to recount the story, since he seemed incapable of doing so himself. "That was the day you pulled me aside. And you said those things to me. At first…I didn't know what to think. So I was-"  
  
"Angry. You near yelled at me not to do that to you. You said it wasn't funny to toy with people like that. And I told I wasn't toying with you, that I meant it."  
  
"And then-" She choked back a cry as Inuyasha moved closer to her. She jerked away from him as if he'd been a disease.  
  
"You told me the truth. That was the day we disappeared. I took you to my home. The cave where I grew up. And we talked some more."  
  
"Yeah. Then-"  
  
~~  
  
"Are you sure this is the case, young one?" Kaede was definitely worried now. She checked Kagome's breathing, and then her heartbeat, before placing her hand over Kagome's stomach.  
  
"I'm positive. Kagome told me so herself, but I still don't know what it means. It's a big word and I don't like it. Ipertanated."  
  
"Young kit, I believe the word you are looking for is much more complex than that. Though it seems simple used in speech, it has taken this small danger to an all-new height. We now have several lives in our hands. I fear many others will die besides our friends here if we do not find a way to beat Kikyo at her own game. I like not the looks of this." (A/n: Famous last words!!!! Anyone know what the REAL word is yet??? Huh??? Oh, well. And what's all this talk about 'that day'. For anyone that's figured it out, email me and tell me if I should just make it simple or have a whole flashback memory deal. I may explain it later this chapter and leave ya'll to decide if it becomes a detailed flashback, but it won't matter if I don't get nice reviews. And when I post a vote, it means VOTE DAMNIT!! Well anyways…))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Or more scrolling?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you don't read this…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll never understand what's happening…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm going to tell you before the chapters over…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe not…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's pregnant…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that day was…you know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So do I detail it? Or not? 1-10 people…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of the chapter?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Does Sango end up with Shinagami?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I DON'T KNOW!!!!! HERE'S SOME MORE STORY THOUGH!! *~.~* I decided not to be cruel and end it here. Heh. Heh. So sorry if you think this is annoying. I find it kind of funny.  
  
ANYHOW!!!\\)))  
  
"I went home about a week later. You remember? When I got…sick…" Kagome continued to cry, but no longer loud and choking sobs, "Mom gave me all kinds of medicine for it. But it didn't help. Then finally…we sat down and she told me I might be…"  
  
"I know. And so you stayed there for a few days to find out if you were. And it was true. But then, when you came back, you told me… ……… You were sick."  
  
Kagome seemed nervous at those words "Hai. I'm sick…" She twitched nervously as he looked into her eyes. How could she lie to those trusting amber orbs, the ones that held such a look of worry?  
  
"Kagome? That day...the day it all happened...you'd gotten angry with me. And I didn't know why. But I'd let you stomp off and you'd told me...it was all my fault that you had to take on such problems and responsibilities."  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha. I did tell you that didn't I?" She sighed. All of a sudden, she heard Inuyasha gasp.  
  
She looked up, and there was an arrow piercing his chest. Not only that, but it was...her arrow. She dropped the bow. She felt as if she'd lost control of herself. She looked down as she felt warm flesh. Her fingers! They were removing the arrow. She couldn't tear her gaze away as Inuyasha screamed out in pain. She pressed a finger to the wound...then she pushed it into the wound. She began to slowly reach through Inuyasha. He screamed in torment and agony as her hand clasped around something and yanked, hard.  
~~  
  
Kagome sat with a scream, relieved that she'd just been asleep......... That was it! It had all been a nightmare. The baby, Inuyasha, Kikyo, the invisible demon. It had all been a dream. She sighed heavily and reached up to brush her hand across her forehead. She noticed that Kaede's hut was oddly quiet. And it was eerie how empty it seemed, save the pile of junk on the other side of the room. She stood and turned to the door, expecting to see the others outside, but nobody was there. She sat back down on her mat, head in hands. Something strange caught her attention.  
  
She looked up, seeing the pile of junk across the room. It had shifted, unbidden. And that had released a horrid smell. She walked closer, her hand clasped over her mouth. She knew what had moved. She had known it was to good to be true. She released a gut-wrenching scream as she looked upon Inuyasha's face.   
  
He hadn't died. He was still alive, and beside him, blood pooling around it, was his heart...still beating. He let his final breath out with the words... "I...loved you Kagome...why?" She screamed again.  
  
She waited for the others to come, to see what she'd done, and she waited to be killed for her deed. She wiped tears and sweat from her face. Inuyasha had something clutched in his hand. She reached down and tugged. With a loud racket and lots of tumbling, she soon grasped.......a bit of Miroku's robes?   
  
They were bloodstained...and she looked in horror, head slowly dropping to let her see the floor. There, Miroku lie in a state of shock. He was bleeding from many flesh wounds...including his groin. ~No! I didn't...oh....my god...I-i-i...raped him...and killed him...NO!~ the monk was near death when he slowly, painfully turned his face to her... "Kagome......forgive...me..."  
  
Another scream caught in her throat...Sango would never forgive her...and here he was...asking for her, his killer, to forgive him. She thought...where was Sango? ... No...No!...NOT HER TOO! She looked to her left...seeing almost what she'd expected. Sango was there...reaching for Miroku in her last moment and frozen in a state of cold death. Not only that, but her boomerang was lodged in her chest, keeping her on the ground. What terrified Kagome, was Kaede, sitting beside them...dead...but she held something in her lap.   
  
Kagome had gone white, and as she picked up the bowl, she knew what she'd find. She sipped...and spat. It was indeed what she'd thought. She'd poured all of their blood into a bowl, and forced it into their mouths before they ad a chance to die.   
  
She stared at her reflection in the red liquid...and noticed the streaks on her face. Streaks made by bloody fingers...and the blood dribbling from her chin. She brought the bowl closer...closer...and then..................................she drank. She drank the whole thing... and then she saw something that made her laugh... there was little Shippou.  
  
Shippou was curled up on her sleeping bag as he normally would have been...but his tail...bus...threaded through his head...in one ear and out the other. And his little paws...were hung from the wall...  
  
She smiled, sitting beside the little kit and stroking his fur. She pretended...that he was breathing...sleeping naturally. She pretended that it wasn't his blood soiling her fingertips. And then...her head slowly swiveled to look at the rustling form behind her...  
  
Inuyasha...his soulless body limp and haunting...was staring at her...but not with amber orbs...but pure white...he had no iris or pupil...just white.  
  
"No...NO NO! NO! NOOOO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and she screamed and she dug her own fingers into her palm...her skin once again a pale white. The Inu-ghost had risen  
  
"Whyyyy?" It had a haunting echo in it's soulless voice "Kagomeee....you killed your sonn..." He looked at the kitsune cub "You killed your best frieeennddd..." He pointed at Sango "You killed your trusted monk..." and he once again indicated the person...but then his clawed finger turned to point at his own chest "You killed....the father...of your baby..."  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! GOD NO!! NO! NO GOD DAMNIT!!! FUUUCKKK!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! God...no..."  
  
"Are you going to kill the baby to? Feed it blood? Huh, kagome? I can't hear you. Shippou...do you hear her? Of course-" He slapped his forehead "Silly me...he can't, cause you PUT HIS GOD DAMN TAIL THROUGH HIS EARS!!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" He calmed himself, and turned to Sango "Do you think you could help me, Sango? Oh that's right...you can't because you PINNED TO THE FUCKING FLOOR!!!" He turned in rage to Miroku... and Kagome noticed...his forsaken hand was missing...how had she missed it?! "Hey Miroku... I think a demon is outside, d o you think you could use your air rip to help us out? Oh, that's right! KAGOME RIPPED YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF!!!"  
  
" Nooo!! Nooo-ooo-ooo..." She broke down into shaky terrifying sobs...gasping in between and screaming for lack of anything better to do " Inuyasha...no-ooo-ooo-ooo... Inu-inu-yashaaa-aaa-aaa!!!!!!!"   
  
She flung herself at him, wrapping around his leg "Hey Kagome, do you think you could let me go so I can warm up a bit? Oh wait...that won't work.. I don't have a HEART TO PUMP WARM BLOOD WITH! You disgraceful, fucking, piece of shit, god forsaken, bitch creature from hell. Get away from me"  
  
"NOOO!!!! NO INUYASHA! I'M HAVING YOUR BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!"  
  
"DIDN'T MEAN IT?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN KIKYO!!! YOU KILLED US, DUMB FUCK!!!!!! WE CAN'T JUST GET UP AND WALK OFF!!! YOU CAN'T JUST 'NOT MEAN IT'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
She was shaken violently...Inuyasha screaming her name...screaming to wake up...but she didn't want to...she wanted to sleep...when something pierced her thoughts... 'He's...on the floor...he died again...but I still hear him...'  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
Oh my god!! Please don't kill me!!!! @.@ I don't know what I was on when I wrote this chap...and sorry bout the rating...but the content was rated R. Please stay tuned for another chapter. For those of you who put the clues together, please make them keep reading!!! This isn't the end I promise!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Rains of Darkness

Ok, I'm finally updating. ^.^ I think I'm gonna wrap this thing up soon...and I've decided someone important will die. Someone you guys might hurt me for killing. In fact...I may kill quite a few people. X.x If you're still reading the story anyway... For those of you who're reading an unexpected change, I'll be updating that soon as well. And I'm thinking of posting a fic I wrote about Spirited Away.. *Shrug* Well...here's the story...

\

\

\

She screamed one last time, sobbing and trembling as her voice died to a harsh rasping pant. She didn't dare open her eyes as she chocked, her voice hoarse and broken in her own ears. It was raining. Cold, drenching rain falling down on her in a downpour. But she didn't care, she only curled into a tighter ball and sobbed all the harder. She vaguely wondered if the unborn child in her womb would survive the trauma... If it wasn't already dead within her. The thought made her sobs all the heavier as the cold feelings of emptiness and fear twined tightly about her.

A soft, warm something pressed against her shoulder and she gave a half-hearted cry that sounded more like a groan than anything. She felt something lift her from the ground and shook her head softly, begging silently to be left alone in the mud to rot. She couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer and looked with bleary vision up at the person who now cradled her like a child. Amber. Pools of precious amber. Those golden amber orbs that so many times had baffled her were now looking down at her. And she saw what was hidden behind them with crystal clarity.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." She rasped as she flung herself into his embrace, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! Please, whatever I've done, I'm sorry! I don't want this to happen! I don't want Kikyo to destroy use like this! I want to live. I want you to live. I want this baby to live!"

He sadly looked into her glistening eyes, "I know Kagome... It's not your fault..." He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, "It's nothing you did that caused this. This is Kikyo's fault. When I get my hands on her I'll kill her... But for now, don't worry about it. Don't worry about her or anything else, Kagome... We're going home soon. Just go to sleep. Relax. I'll get us home..."

She closed her eyes, letting Inuyasha soothe her cries. He sat and gently rubbed her back till she'd fallen into a deep slumber and the rain had finally died. He stood, scooping her in her arms, and gazed for a moment at the false sunrise that formed in front of them. He didn't know what to do... He would have to stand there until something presented itself. He didn't have to stand long.

"Inuyasha..." A cool, silky voice said from behind him, "Finally it is time..." He turned, and saw a blinding light

Blinking to clear his vision, he peered at the form in front of him. A young woman stood before him, ankle-length dark blue hair acting as a robe for her naked form. Her icicle-colored eyes coolly focused on him and her rosy lips were pulled back in a small smile.

"It is about time you two have grown up. I though the prophecy would never be fulfilled. Come with me. At last we shall put the world to rest. This battle between good and evil has gone on for long enough. The gods have judged."

Inuyasha, his eyes glazed, could feel a sensation build in his gut. It was strange. It felt utterly peaceful, and happy, yet so forlorn. He didn't understand what the woman was talking about, but his feet carried him forward. She smiled, and the world around them faded, slipping away to where it came from. The real world rapidly approached.

~~

Kaede stood transfixed as Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Naraku, Rin and Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and an unknown boy all took their places around her. Each of them took their respective places in the circle, Kaede herself being the last to join them. If anyone were to walk by, they would be horrified by the zombie-like trance of the strange people gathered, and even more so by the aura beginning to crackle around them. None were in their right minds, though each was very well aware of what was happening.

"Let it be!" Kaede's clear voice rang out, "That we now for the circle! The nine of us stand here now and become the Power. By which this world will be saved or forsaken. We wait for the final three to arrive... And the Prophecy will become truth."

"Arrive the three." The other eight people called. And in the middle of the circle a young woman appeared, the same woman who Inuyasha had encountered

"My precious children," She began in her loud, yet soothing voice, "You have gathered here to decide the fate of this world. This is half true.

"Your world has been acknowledged by the gods as doomed. Your people do not know unity, nor will they know it ever. You war against yourselves and spite even your closest friends for personal gain. You that are gathered here are not like others, though. You still follow the peaceful ways. Even you, Sesshoumaru. Your battles with your brother are nothing but sibling feuds. You would never truly kill one another. And you Kouga; you do indeed lean away from the old ways, but only for the sake of your family. There are three still missing from our numbers. Inuyasha, the half demon; Kagome, the girl from the future; Kikyo, the undead miko."

She looked at the empty spot in the circle, "There will stand the hanyou. He did not follow the old ways. In fact, he had forsaken them with everything he did. But now he has changed. He will be part of this.

"As for the undead image of hate. She is the darkness in this decision. For darkness always has a say. Just as light does. And Kagome will be the purity and light in this decision. They will stand, back to back, hand in hand, together as one where I am now. This ceremony has been done several times before, in several other worlds, and once very long ago in this world. Of course, it was not done like this for there were only two people who were seen as doomed. Other worlds have seen this ceremony, though only half of them survived it. If your world does not survive, it will be thrown into oblivion. If it does, then you will be given a chance at redemption. Good luck."

With that said the woman vanished. And they stood, the air humming with anticipation, and awaited the arrival of the final three.

\

\

\

I think I should end it here. I know it's excruciatingly short, but I like it the way it is. And I have to rework it a little, because I've just thought of a brilliant twist in the plot. Pure genius I think. ^.^; Well, anyways. R&R Flaming is okay, though I warn that I might decide to take the flame and shove it down your throat. -.-;; Bai-bai


End file.
